Beelzebub and The Evil Food Eater Conchita
by Hikari Murasaki
Summary: This is the story of Vanica Conchita, the Evil Food Eater under the eyes of the Demon of the Gluttony, Beelzebub. Contains carnivores, cannibals, bloodshed mentioned, because it is the Conchita we all know. I'm not sure what genre this is though...
1. Prelude of Gluttony

So… this is an Evillious Chronicles story. Basically I think it would be great to have Demons associating with the Seven Deadly Sins that pock their noses into the story. It would be great to learn of their moves and how the story turned out their way, true?

Warning: contains Cannibals, bloodshed, carnivores 'cause it is the Vanica Conchita we all acknowledge [and love?], not suitable for readers who are 13 years old younger or who throws up when hearing of cannibals.

**Beelzebub and the Evil Food Eater Conchita**

Prelude of Gluttony

'So, after Asmodeus, you are now the one here to mess things up?'

Beelzebub glanced at the raging woman in front of her, seemed surprised

'What is there that angered you that much, Belphegor? I was just looking through this whatsoever encyclopedia.'

Belphegor raised an eyebrow

'You've just brought down the whole alphabetical 'V' section of this priceless Encyclopedia on the floor, adding that you let them fly wild!'

At that moment, a book with the title of 'Demon Encyclopedia, Section 'V' alphabetical, volume XVII' went flying into Belphegor's Styx River picture, spurting out hundreds of paper sheets.

'Beelzebub!' Belphegor screamed. The other backed down a little bit, shrugging

'Come on, it's not a big deal! You can easily clean those up.'

The Demon of the Sloth rolled her eyes then sighed deeply, and purely.

'Why don't you just go after Asmodeus or something? You match him well. Whatever, what do you need?'

'Vanica Conchita of the Kingdom of Belzenia.'

'Vanica Conchita, volume III I think' Belphegor murmured then raged again 'Haven't you already looked at Volume III?'

'Oh, have I? Where?' Beelzebub dove in the pile of books again, messing them all over the place and got stopped by an extremely angry Belphegor.

'Give me the word PEACE!' she cried, making a third person waver in fear.

'Right, right, of course, you will have peace! Err, but what does 'peace' look like?'

Belphegor groaned

'Why are there people like you existing?'

She pointed forward. In the piles full of books and books came a volume with the title 'Demon Encyclopedia, section 'V' alphabetical, Volume III', and pushed it into the hands of the Lord of the Flies.

'There, that's Volume III. Now please stand up for me to clean up these mess you created!'

Belphegor waved her hand again, and the whole pile of books came back together and topped up the shelves nicely.

"Hell, then why won't you just do that and not getting enraged?" Beelzebub thought, but didn't dare speak. She couldn't deal with the bookworm Belphegor.

'You are having certain targets to look at, true?' a question which Beelzebub constantly nodded to

'Right, it is when the Sin of Glutton is awakened, how can I be not excited?'

Belphegor observed the Lord of the Flies again, with care and curiosity, but then suddenly she remembered something…

'Hey, Beel!'

Without letting Beelzebub reply, Belphegor put a small piece of paper onto the book

'Return the Book in three days,

If there are any stains, weird marks or it loses some sheets, I am so gonna boil you up.

Belphegor, the Librarian.'

XXX

'Damn you Belphegor, what the heck is wrong with you? Your book is not even delicious! Who would eat it?! By the way, Asmodeus was even allowed to borrow for three weeks, well, provided there are no [censored] on the book, but this is nonsensical! Why do I only get three days!? You all know I'm a slow reader.' Beelzebub ranted with apparently no one while striding down the path to her mansion at hell.

Her two servants came to welcome her

'Good morning, Phobos, Deimos. Would you please prepare me my favorite _drink?_'

The duo quickly went off, one came to the cupboard and took out a silver glass, the other arrived at the 'Kitchen' and pulled out a bottle filled with red liquid (you can reckon it as anything you want, Beelzebub doesn't tax imagination) and filled the glass. Deimos carefully brought the glass to Beelzebub's table.

'Ah, thank you.' Beelzebub lifted the glass in the most majestic way and gestured Deimos to go off. He complied

'My lady, there is a contract waiting to be dealt.'

'Contract? Is that so? It came more quickly than I thought… hmm, and here I am, about to read her biography, while she has already requested my power.'

'Would you like to apply or decline, my lady?'

'I would like to decide later, Deimos, you are dismissed.'

Deimos backed down and disappeared.

When he had left, Beelzebub slowly came near the window, looking down her field of punishment.

'I wonder… if Lucifer was right, then the Seven Deadly Sins are just a Divine Comedy. Should it be wise to awaken the true form of Gula?'

'Excuse me,' a voice said '…but awakening is what I and you want, my lady. We have much time left, it is yet the end of a thousand years… if…'

'Time flies. We cannot win against God, we can just devastate.' Beelzebub looked at her field of punishment again, holding her glass. The liquor in the glass stayed ice cold no matter how long it had been out air. She smiled

'Gula, if there is someone more sinful than all of those useless bugs, it will be really interesting, won't it? It is _surely very _interesting.'

The Sin of Glutton waited

'Your thought, Gula?'

The seeds of Gula brightened with want and desire, of a new victim, of a new awakening.

'Alright, let's prepare shall we? Isn't it a bad habit to keep a customer waiting?'

Beelzebub stopped playing with her glass. She slowly lifted it up to her lips and drank it, allowing the liquid to fall down and color her lips red. She felt livelier, seeing everything around her vivid again. She set down the glass, which was drained to the final drop.

'Nothing,' she whispered 'is better than a Blood Grave. I think I know what to treat my new customer.'

XXX

Vanica Conchita patiently waited beside the boiling red cauldron in her own house. She was filled with excitement. If that woman's words were correct, then… this should be _it. _What she had desired the most, what she lived for. Cuisines.

[Flashback]

The cloaked form of a girl knocked on the gate of the big mansion. It was a dark, cold night, and Conchita was in her room, sipping tea and reading along with her two servants. She was quite surprised, of course, to find a visitor at such 'inconvenient' time.

'Would you please invite the guest, Butler?'

The blonde butler bowed and came. A moment later he led a cloaked girl with red flaming eyes to the Land Lady.  
'My lady,' her Butler said 'This is the guest.'

'Please have a seat and some tea, young lady. What brought you here in this damned time?'

The cloaked girl complied and got herself a cup of tea. When she was done, she asked

'I reckon you are the Land Lady Vanica Conchita.'

'That is indeed who I am. Why do you need to see me?'

Inside her cloak, a small Abyssinian cat came out and stared silently at Vanica. That stare really sickened the Land Lady, like some vengeful, curious creature looking at her. She urged

'Hey?'

'Ah, I am sorry for being distracted.' said the girl again 'this is Irina.' She presented the cat.

'Well, need I greet it or something?' asked Conchita with a raised eyebrow

'No, of course, my lady… I came here with an offer to you.'

'Offer? Have I even asked for something?'

'I heard you want to explore cuisines of the world. Every delicious, expensive dish the world has to offer.'

'Yes, you know me quite well. I see you have been aiming for me long. But unfortunately for you, I myself can afford my want. Still, let's hear you out.'

'You are quite sharp, I didn't realize it. My apologies. I have been looking for someone with… virtues like you for long. You would best suit what I want.'

Vanica set her cup down the saucer

'That's enough of the beginning, settle your deal.'

The girl smiled

'My name is Abaddon. I would like to offer you the ability to eat whatever you want.'

'Eat whatever I want?'

'With no limit of quantity, quality or anything. Isn't it unpleasant to be only able to eat three meals per day? The human's appetite is small and of course, inefficient for a real cuisine expert. If you agree, I will bestow upon you this ability.'

Vanica thought it out. Yes, it would be great. Her love for food has been passed through generations of Belzenians, and it is nothing better than being able to eat everything you want, without worrying of poisoning, unhealthy substances, or getting fat. But… Abaddon's behavior is doubtful, and even for a certain Glutton like Conchita, it is somewhat unclear.

'I have no guarantee you will agree to this deal, Abaddon. Who knows if you can do this… inhuman thing to me?'

Abaddon smirked

'Of course _I _do not have the ability to do this. But I can help you meet the person who is capable of this. You have to deal with _her_, not _me_.'

'Who is it?'

'Beelzebub, the Lord of the Flies.'

It took Conchita a second before she burst out laughing

'Hahahaha, I'm sorry, you are talking about the right hand of Satan, Beelzebub? Don't you believe that it is crazy that Demons exists?'

'Of course I do.' Abaddon replied calmly 'Because things do not naturally turn out to be this way.'

Conchita smirked. She was curious

'Fine, tell me how to deal with the Lord of the Flies.'

Abaddon drew out a book

'This is the Book of Dark Arts, highly prohibited by the Church. It will give you instructions on how to summon and deal with Demon deities. Beelzebub's page is the 67th.'

Vanica received the book, studying it cautiously. It looked like an old, dirty book with the title of 'Necronomicon' on the cover, and some ancient runes decoration she couldn't make out the meaning.

'So, if I do as this book instructs, I will be able to…'

'Have the ability to eat everything you desire, with no limited quantity, quality and so on.'

'Alright, I'll take your words, Abaddon. Oh, and Irina, thank you too. Would Irina want to have something before she takes off with you, Abaddon?'

'Of course, it would be my honor to have a meal at your own place, Land Lady Conchita. Thank you for the deal. Yet I would like to bring the meal with me on the way.'

'Butler, Maid, please instruct Abaddon and Irina to the kitchen.'

When the girl had left, Irina settled down again and opened the book.

'Beelzebub…'

There, outside the mansion

'Irina, I can no longer stay here with you. This path, you must walk on your own. Lord Asmodeus has already known about this, I must return to Hell as he desired.'

'Well, he didn't stop you, did he?' said the cat.

'It is not like Lord Asmodeus to prevent his sin's awakening. But if it was Lord Lucifer for example, I assume it would be much different. Nevertheless, I _must _come back to Hell, on Lord Asmodeus' will. I wish you the best luck though, Irina Clockworker. Have your revenge.'

'I will, lady Abaddon. Thank you for your concern.'

The Abyssinian cat left Abaddon's shoulder as she vanished into dust.

[Flashback ends]

There, inside the cauldron, something was rising. It didn't take a certain form at first, but then slowly it morphed into a woman warrior with red hair and eyes. Conchita watched with amazement as the Demon stepped out the cauldron and grinned

'Ah… there… it has been a long time since I last ate something that good. Oh, there you are, human.' She glanced at Conchita 'I am Beelzebub, Lord of the Flies, Right hand of the Devil. Speak your guilty wish, and I may make it true.'

-to be continued

**CAST**

Beelzebub – CUL

Belphegor – IA

Vanica Conchita – MEIKO

Abaddon – Nekomura Iroha

Irina Clockworker - ?

Gula – MEIKO

Notes [please consult this to see explanations of my theories]:

Had you seen the Venomania net comic, you would have known a woman in black cloak with an Abyssinian cat was the reason for Venomania's… madness; she kinda introduced him to the sword. Actually I did plan to write about Asmodeus and Venomania, but… I think I lost my old data somewhere and it would be hard to rethink the whole thing over, and the story is not really appropriate [I still remember, of course, not that clearly]. Well, in my own theory, Irina Clockworker is not the woman, but the cat, as later only the cat talks to Venomania, not the lady. I reckoned the lady to be Abaddon, the Angel of Destruction [Blue Bloods reference, yay], who saved Irina from dying at the accident of the Levianta lab and allowed her soul to rest inside a cat. Of course it somehow violated the law of hell, and she was summoned back by Asmodeus, who discovered it. Just a theory, of course, you guys may think otherwise.

Gula, the Sin of Glutton, later would develop into Master of the Graveyard, as the sins awakens and develops to have human forms.

Styx River is the path that leads to Hell, well it's a river. The river is Leviathan's shelter and she is the Master of River Styx [Greek Mythology reference]

Blood Grave is actually something I got from the Vocaloid wiki. It is liquor that is rumored to be made from blood. Only Germaine, apart from Leonhart, can withstand it. It is also said to be Vanica Conchita's favorite drink, and I made it to be Beelzebub's favorite as well.

Deimos and Phobos are Greek Mythology gods as well, google them for more details.

Every Demon has a Vocaloid portrait, except for Lucifer since I couldn't find a Vocaloid that suits her.

I want to make every character looks smart, so the description of Vanica Conchita may not suit her original as a mad Epicurean.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. The First Movement

Note 1: I actually misspelled the name Abaddon. I will fix it upon this update.

Note 2: The spelling of the name is often called: Banica Conchita, but… well… in Japanese basically there's no 'V' so the original romaji spelling of _Banika Konchiita_ can as well be read as Vanica Conchita. I chose Vanica because I like it more than Banica.

This is a rewrite so I'm just gonna finish it off quickly… I am a quick writer, so feel free to point out mistakes.

**Beelzebub and The Evil Food Eater Conchita**

The First Movement

Vanica Conchita backed down a little. So demons did exist. But… why do Demons appear so normal… they should have horns and bat wings and ugly faces.

Yet Beelzebub was like any normal, fearless warrior you can meet on a battlefield, but she exerted an inhuman air, a powerful aura that could not be mistaken.

Beelzebub, as if noticed it, said

'You are allowed to speak, human.'

'Are you sure you can do what I desire?'

_Interesting. I have forgotten the name of the last person who dared to say that to me._

'Well, provided you _cooked _the summon spell right, I believe I can. Unless you wanted to summon Mammon but ended up with me… we kinda deal on the similar stuffs: WANT.'

Beelzebub's eyes met the book left open on the table beside. It was the Necronomicon! The forbidden book that contains banned and lost dark arts, originally written by the Demon Council. Then… there should be no mistake. She really did want to meet Beelzebub.

'I see you have done the correct recipe. So, just tell me your wish, and we'll talk about making it come true.'

'I want to have this ability. I want to be able to eat everything I desire, without limited quantity or quality or safety…'

'Oh, a simple wish. Reason?'

'Because cuisine is an amazing world! A human's appetite cannot stretch as far as the world of food go! I want to taste everything, down to the roots. The most delinquent, the most unusual, I shall devour all!'

Beelzebub smirked. _She is crazy. Crazy, yet very desiring. This is far beyond my tastes. She is, no doubt, the best person for this title._

'Ha, the contract is sealed, Vanica Conchita. As a proof of this life-long contract…' she put her hand into a small pocket and drew out a hand of bright seeds '…, I shall present you a gift. It will bestow upon you what you want once you accept it.'

The seeds brightened and formed a tornado of red light. When it faded, in the hands of Beelzebub was a detailed-craved crystal glass. Inside it, there was red liquor, and she handed it to Conchita

'I introduce you to the most exotic liquor in this universe, "Blood Grave". Enjoy yourself.'

With that being said, Beelzebub dove into the cauldron and disappeared, bringing down with her the boiling red colored liquid inside. The cauldron looked as if it was never filled.

XXX

'So, I heard you had a lot of fun down there.' Belphegor questioned in a boring tone when she found Beelzebub inside the Dining Hall, devouring her contractor's feast. It is normally essential that you add a feast to the Lord of the Flies when you attempt an audience with her, and it seemed that Vanica's feast didn't disappoint Beelzebub one bit.

'Uh, I had lots of fun. I finally found my ideal sinner. They should be like her.'

'Like what, an Epicurean?'

'A _mad _epicurean! Isn't it interesting?'

'Interesting my ass. Since when did you take up the hobby of cannibals?'

Beelzebub stopped eating in surprise

'When did Vanica relate to cannibalism?'

The other face palmed

'EVERY glutton's story turns out this way: she is gonna be a cannibal, she is gonna swallow down everyone around her, and then the worst happens to her. By the way, you've got to return me the book.'

Then, Belphegor stomped out of the Dining Hall, leaving Beelzebub back to question

'What is the worst?'

XXX

_Blood Grave is a liquor._

_It is the strongest liquor and is known with the worst taste in this world._

_In thousands of years, there are less than ten humans that can withstand the taste of it._

_The rest which cannot will die a mysterious way._

_Even the ones able to sustain it will meet their end soon, since the liquor is said to bring of disasters._

_There is a rumor that this liquor was extracted from fresh blood (from Blood you have many types: rabbit blood, chicken blood, unicorn's blood, blah blah blah, but, of course, the favored theory is man's blood); some claimed that it was indeed blood and blood only, some said it was blood mixed with strong alcohol; and there are even ones who said "Geez, the producers added some flavors to the mixture, what is with the big fuss!" (this theory is rarely believed). In fact, no one could even check on it, since when the authority arrives for a quality check at pubs and bars and restaurants, those bottles disappeared without a sight. But after such occasions, Blood Grave is everywhere, even if they want it or not. It has been a big headache to many, and no one has been able to account for it so far. Many were so terrified by the name of Blood Grave that they never dared to drink alcohol again (hell that would be good if it's true)_

_Arguments: keep arguing, fears: keep being terrified, whoever died: died their way. But there is one thing everyone agrees one with no arguments:_

_Only Demons are able to withstand this damned drink._

…

_Demon Encyclopedia, section 'B' alphabetical, Book X, article Blood Grave

'Uhm, Belphegor… isn't this article too focused on being comedic?' Lucifer, who was reading a Demon Encyclopedia, asked the other.

Belphegor set her new piles of profiles, came near to ask.

'Which one, I say they are all fair and square? Oh, Blood Grave!'

She sighed, exasperated. Lucifer simply raised an eyebrow.

'You needn't worry about _that, _if I were you, I wouldn't even care. Just the name Blood Grave is enough for me to reach vomiting. You should look at the recipe to brew this _thing _to understand… actually I think I should add this line: Only Beelzebub the Lord of the Flies is able to withstand this damned drink!'

Lucifer shrugged. She flipped to the next page and then shrugged again

'Even Demons have to bow down to this.'

(The recipe was excluded because Beelzebub does not allow her recipe to be brought out and gossiped all over the town)

'Nevertheless,' Lucifer concluded 'the article should be objectively written and not for sarcasm…'

'Objective! It is just TOO objective! What is there that is not OBJECTIVE? Is there anyone in this world that doesn't think so!?'

'Well… yes… but when reading this, if not for the horror of Blood Grave I should have died of laughter… and blah blah blah is not writing language…'

Belphegor (again) cut her

'It is right on the purpose!' Lucifer rolled her eyes. _Right on the purpose? _'Not only did I reduce the horror, I also brought out an aspect of optimistic thoughts to the readers in such a highly terrifying article; and I also made it familiar with the people! By doing so, I make the readers optimistic so that they would not die out of shock!'

Lucifer rolled her eyes again

'_I'm sorry, but don't you really know that other than me, you have no other__** readers**__ at all?'_

The Brightest Star of the sky sighed. If you still haven't understood why they were discussing (arguing) about an article's objectiveness, here's why: Belphegor writes down the Encyclopedia and Lucifer does the job us fanfiction writers call beta: proof reading.

'Why would you hate Blood Grave that much? Of course, everyone does, but you are on a different level. You were never as hateful as that.'

Belphegor glared

'It causes vomiting, digestion difficulties; sleep loss, stomachache, headache, immobiliza...'

'Okay! Give me a break!' Lucifer stopped her from rant of diseases and sicknesses 'If it is as you said Blood Grave causes every type of syndromes, diseases and sicknesses in this world.'

'It is capable of leading to cancer too. Researchers showed that…'

'Alright, what are sickness and disease related to you!? Although your job is a healer, you are associated with diseases and all. You are not Raffles!'

Belphegor backed down cautiously

'Raffles?'

'It's the nickname us Archangels… well I am no longer one… gave to Raphael. Of course, there's the _official _one called Ralph, but it seems that the angels preferred the name Raffles…'

Belphegor glared in caution

'Heaven gives nicknames…'

'Yeah, according to the Old Man, it was to mend together even tighter the tight bond between the angels; but according to me that only caused more conflict rather than bond. Belph, you really want us Demons to nickname each other?'

The Demon of Sloth shivered

'Skip it sis, please call me Belphegor!'

'Alright, alright, so what is that related to you?'

Belphegor raged

'RELATED TO ME? Don't you know that I was stuck in a bed for a MONTH just because I attempt drinking it because Beelzebub invited me?! Headache, stomachache, all aches in the world came to me!' _wow, you sure have an allergy to wines in general, or to dirtiness in general. Who told you to try on that liquor, after all? You can decline _'A MONTH under the help of others, don't you find that _humiliating!?'_

'I thought you are opposite to Pride.' stated Lucifer

'Stupid, it's not pride! It's self-esteem!' Lucifer raised an eyebrow. _Aren't those the same? _'Only because of that [censored] drink that I was taken care of for a month by ANOTHER! And to worsen it, the ANOTHER is Rap…'

Belphegor shut tight. _Why the heck did I bring that to rant to Lucifer? Did I forget who Lucifer is?_

Lucifer observed, waiting for a response.

'Rap? I don't recall knowing him…'

'Ah… that…' Belphegor stuttered, feeling some warmth reaching her cheeks 'Ra… Ra…'

The behavior didn't escape Lucifer's eyes as said with a raised eyebrow

'I don't know you even stutter. Are you really okay? Whatever you state, state it clearly and fluently!'

_Yeah, I am not as straight as you. Please cut me some slacks._

Lucifer was deep in thought and that skipped Belphegor's heart beat. What if she had known… However before Lucifer could say something, the door opened, revealing a Beelzebub holding a big, heavy book.

'Hello Belphegor, oh, Lucifer is here too?'

Lucifer looked round

'I am here to proof read the Encyclopedia of Belphegor. You missed the fun.'

Beelzebub is one with kind of a simple mind most of the time, so she innocently replied

'Oh, I'm sorry, go on Lucifer, what's so fun?'

Lucifer glanced at the third person, feeling the terrifying graveness of that Demon, and shook her head

'Never mind, someone there would really want to dismember me for telling this.'

Beelzebub looked at Belphegor with a great surprise that the Demon of Sloth must try really hard not to shout "STOP IT ALREADY YOU…." Out loud.

'Whatever it is,' said Beelzebub 'I am here to return this book.'

Belphegor grasped the book, scanning through it with incredible speed about five times, and then said bluntly

'Looks eligible.'

'It doesn't sound so encouraging.'

'I do not want to sound encouraging.' Belphegor retorted, and brought the book away to return it to the right shelf. She removed the notice paper on the book – it burned into ashes as it left her hand.

Mean while, Lucifer turned around for a chit chat with Beelzebub

'I don't know if you like this, but it seems that Vanica Conchita is about to have an evolution with her appetite.'

Other than eating and fighting, Beelzebub is hopeless about everything… but well… they were talking about her subject.

'Probably. What makes her a sinner if she just sticks to exquisite food? It would be boring. Too great deliciousness sometimes bore you, don't you think?'

Lucifer thought: "_Sorry, I'd rather stick to the deliciousness."_

'Well, it is still the same. My contract is sealed. She will be able to eat them all, taste them all, without a limitation of what she can eat and how much she can eat. I enabled her to eat them all.'

'Even humans, I presume?'

'Even humans or anything else.' Beelzebub smiled evilly 'it means eternal hunger.'

Lucifer crossed her arms and said with a seriousness

'I do not want to sound like the angels, but there is a rule called causality. And even so,' Lucifer continued 'there is a certain dish that she cannot taste, well, if she wants to preserve her life.'

Beelzebub frowned

'No, there isn't.'

The Fallen Angel giggled

'Yes, don't you know that? In that case, let Vanica Conchita teach you about the worst ending of a massive glutton.'

Beelzebub frowned harder. _Is Lucifer playing a prank? No she seems like she was speaking of the truth._

Yes, she indeed was speaking of the truth. Angels don't lie, Fallen or not.

'Are you thinking of a death like an Archangel coming down to kill her?' Beelzebub said, reminding herself of her own counter with that Archangel.

'You'll see, you'll see…'

At that moment, Belphegor showed up

'Do you need anything else, Beelzebub?'

'No, thank you.' Beelzebub replied, happy to get away from the conversation.

What Lucifer said was ridiculous! There is no way Beelzebub's power could turn out powerless. Even the highest poisoning factors are useless. Then what may kill the epicurean? Then what…

Beelzebub prefers dealing out what she promises perfectly, and she really hates the feeling of unsatisfaction. And she couldn't ignore Lucifer's words, just because:

1. Lucifer is always right.

2. If Lucifer is wrong, consult number 1.

-to be continued

**CAST**

Beelzebub – CUL

Vanica Conchita – MEIKO

Belphegor –IA

Lucifer - ?

**Notes and references:**

Lucifer used to be the eighth Archangel.

Raphael is the Archangel of Healing, responsible for healing and recovery.

Lucifer is really a bit too angelic in this series… sorry dark side fans. With that said, every demon in the story has an angelic side.

The _italics _are thoughts. They are mostly easily referenced. There is a big fraction of italics, it is the extract of the Demon Encyclopedia article about Blood Grave.

I just read somewhere that Vanica was the person that developed Blood Grave, but hey, there should be no problem if Conchita stole the recipe from Beelzebub upon their deal.

Yes, and Angels don't lie, Fallen or not.


	3. The Second Movement

**Beelzebub and The Evil Food Eater Conchita**

The Second Movement

This is when Vanica has an evolution to her taste.

Year 325, the Palace of Belzenia

The door to the throne room opened, revealing a pink haired woman. She slowly and calmly stepped in.

'You are the famous Sorceress, MA?' asked the king.

MA bowed

'Yes, indeed I am. What honor do I have today, your Highness?'

'I have received complaints…' said the king; worriedly '…that one of our Land Lords, the Lady Vanica Conchita, has rumors that… are quite terrifying…'

MA looked up

'What rumors would it be, Your Highness?'

'Well… they rumored that she practices cannibalism.'

'Cannibalism?'

'Yes… as the rumor continues to develop and there have been no words from Vanica Conchita to confirm it, representing the people of Belzenia I would like to ask you to investigate this out. It is the wish of many people, and that is why I have invited you.'

MA bowed again

'It is my honor, your Highness. Yet I would like to question.'

'You can question as long as that doesn't regard sensitive matters?'

'If you believe this matter to be national, why would you ask for an outsider like me to work this out?'

'As I said, it is the people's wish. I thought that they were being too paranoid, but… it feels rather off. Around the castle of Conchita it seems that some inhuman force is residing. Many of my court mages and priests spoke off the same thing, they…'

MA frowned. She leaned closer.

'Yes?'

The king lowered his voice and whispered in fear

'They said Vanica Conchita had contracted with a Demon.'

Then he coughed

'Well, it is really bad to say that about the Conchita family, especially when they are one of the most devoting families of Belzenia, to this country's cuisine and so on. I believe it's good for Vanica Conchita herself… if your words can clear out misunderstandings the Conchita family will not suffer such scandals.'

'Sure, your Highness, I will try my best…' her voice died out, quieter than before.

Did Vanica Conchita commit the sin of Gluttony?

And did she make a deal with Beelzebub the Lord of the Flies?

If this was a sin, then she couldn't miss the vessel.

'I will start the investigation now. If I find any information, I will inform you immediately, your Highness.'

'What do you want in return?'

MA smiled faintly

'If Vanica really committed cannibalism, I would like to take one of her possessions once she is arrested.'

'A possession of Vanica Conchita, sure. But what if she turns out to be innocent?'

'Then I would not require anything at all, your Highness.'

The king considered it. It probably would not harm his country if MA was to take one of Vanica's possessions in case the Land Lady was guilty.

'Good, I thank you for your concern in the matter. You are dismissed.'

XXX

'I am so bored with these exquisite dishes. I have tasted them all in only two weeks, and now they taste really bad to me. I wish I know what else I'd need.' Vanica Conchita ranted with apparently no one while sitting in her table.

'Oh, then shouldn't you try to change your flavor to something else? Something uncommon, I mean.'

Vanica turned around with a start.

'Beelzebub?

'Hello.' Beelzebub greeted casually.

Vanica Conchita was still shocked for seeing the Demon she made a deal with a second time. Beelzebub noticed that and said

'Well, normally I will never see a customer again until they reunite with me. You are the first exception.'

'Reunite with you?'

'Under Hell, of course. Where do you think I live?'

'Well, not like that. But… has there been anyone that can run away from that fate after the deal? I don't want to run, it's just like I am curious.'

Beelzebub sighed

'Yes, there has been ONLY one case. Have you read about Faust?'

'Of course I have… Wait you are telling me that the only case is Faust?'

'That is indeed what I am trying to tell you, dear. The only person who escaped Hell's grasp after making a contract with the Demons is no other but Faust. Old Mephistopheles was very angry at that, and he is still angry now, no doubt.'

'Was he that much angry?'

'Yeah, angrier than anything he has ever been. Even his wife cannot calm him down. Mephistopheles is like the oldest Demonic being, and he became the first Demon to get screwed up by a Human. I feel sorry for him. But as I said,' Beelzebub leaned closer 'no more customers get away like that.'

Vanica gulped

'Why are you here?'

'Hmm, at least now you have done a firsthand chit chat. Since you have amused me so much I decided to pay you a visit. I see…' Beelzebub scanned the dishes '…that you are all bored of those exotic foods. That's why I want to suggest you a new flavor.'

Vanica smiled

'Hell yeah, thanks. What is this damn new flavor?'

Beelzebub smirked

'Have you tasted Blood Grave?'

'Sure I did.'

'And it tasted?'

'Horrible. To tell the truth, which you may have already known, I fell ill to the point of near death and lost too much weight. Is that liquor really that dangerous?'

'And… that is the flavor and the challenge I will bestow on you. Oh, to add to your comment, losing weight is indeed what you wanted right?'

'You mean that the new flavor is 'disgusting'? And yes, though the method was rather harsh.'

'Uhm, I would not call it that way, but if you do, it doesn't offend me. I challenge you to find something more _disgusting _than that.' Beelzebub grinned evilly.

'Am I receiving a challenge that can hardly be won? What do I get if I win?'

'Nothing,' the demon shrugged ', you see, I did this only to have your appetite up and evolve your flavor. So, let's say the prize is a whole new discovery in cuisines?'

'I suppose, but…'

'Why don't you taste it again and feel again the excitement?' Beelzebub offered. She took out two glasses and summoned a bottle of the liquor from thin air. She calmly poured it into the cups.

'Have a drink for auld lang syne, Vanica Conchita. This might be the last time in your life to see me.'

Conchita received the drink. As she remembered, she didn't quite get to the taste of this thing. She recalled feeling a strong type of wine melting in her mouth, with a lot of unbearable tastes of this world. Yet it bestowed upon her the ability she wished for. Not to mention it helped her be a lady again.

Slowly, she drank up. Now when she was tired of exotic food, this felt much different. As she swallowed it, it was as if the liquor was burning her blood, making colors dance before her eyes. It left a dry, thirsty feel down the throat, craving for more. In addition, there is rottenness, bloodiness and so on. But, yes, Vanica had just discovered it, it brought more temptation. The temptation to find out what is the worst dish that can beat up this drink.

Moral Lessons [I am paid by angels to do this]: Do not drink wine!

Conchita's lips raised and formed into a wicked smile

'Your challenge is accepted, Lord Beelzebub.'

Beelzebub's wicked smile was nothing less wicked than her customer's.

'Wise choice, Conchita. You shall not regret this. It is even more exotic than any exquisite and expensive food.'

XXX

'Oh hell she is so gonna regret that.' said Belphegor 'Beelzebub how you can draw people in stupid things so easily!'

'What, you are mad of that?'

'No, it's just like… I mean Conchita doesn't seem to be a crazy person at first, but the longer she was influenced by Beelzebub…'

'Well, when you first saw Beelzebub I bet five coins that you didn't even think she is an epicurean.'

Belphegor was dumbfounded for about ten seconds. Then she went off, opened her work table's drawer, took out a pouch and extracted out five coins.

'Here you go, you win.' She said, handling the red haired girl the coins.

The other laughed out loud as she pushed the coins back

'Oh no Belphegor, I am just kidding. I know you all too well to be mistaken this time.'

'Oh yeah,' Belphegor admitted sarcastically 'after your fall, your precision seems to have got to a next level, Lucifer.'

Lucifer shrugged

'Possibly. What I mean here is a true person's nature is not always easily apprehensible. Looking at you, one may see a boring, depressed woman who never wants to move her ass. But if they care to stick along you for some time, they'll see you are obsessed with books, angry when people mess with them, and is an excellent healer with great will.'

'Hey, is that an insult?'

'I forgot, you also have a pride.'

'Answer my question damn it!'

'I'd rather not. What I said being an insult or not, everyone knows, why need I specify it?'

'Oh damn you.' Belphegor sighed angrily 'I understand now why Heaven cannot put up with you.'

'I'm honored.'

Switching to another topic, Lucifer said

'Hey, you know… I am starting to feel things are getting complicated.'

'Hmm, you _are _complicated.'

Lucifer didn't buy it

'MA the Sorceress has already been involved.'

'What, you think humans can really get in our ways?'

'Why not, they are more than capable to get in our ways. Humans directly created the Original Sin; they are to decide its fate. Their moves affect the result more than ours.'

Belphegor rolled her eyes

'You ARE complicated.'

'I know. But as far as I am concerned, keep a sharp look on MA the Sorceress and her sister-in-law. They are up to something really bad.'

Belphegor narrowed her eyes

'You needn't remind me of that, I'll make sure they will not attempt to anything idiotic.'

Lucifer laughed

'You don't need to be so tense. At any rate, the Sorceress of Time will have a certain shock to come. Let's see it, shall we?'

The Fallen Angel summoned a mirror reflecting the streets of Belzenia. The image focused on a certain pink-haired woman.

XXX

MA the Sorceress of Time quickly walked down the path leading to Conchita's castle, her heart filled with eagerness. She had many questions in mind. How did Vanica Conchita learn of the Demonic Contract? How did she turn out to be a glutton? There were too many questions in the Sorceress' mind, but ultimately MA could only relate to one person. Her sister-in-law.

True, only Irina could attempt to have her revenge. MA had really no hesitation to accept the battle between herself and her once lovable sister. What concerned her is how Irina escaped her fall at the accident of the Levianta lab…

In the stream of thoughts she wasn't aware she finally reached her destination. Her head hit the great, black steal gate.

'Oh my, lady, you should watch your head.' The blonde butler of Conchita informed.

MA was stunned. The boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes, really resembled _that _boy of the twins created by Meta Salmhofer's cells. It brought back certain bitter memories, when Meta ran away from the lab…

_No._ MA laughed bitterly. _It cannot be Hansel. He and his sister have been missing and there's no way he can be here now._

'Ah… right… you must be Lady Conchita's butler…' MA lowered herself to face the young boy 'I am an investigator from the King. His Highness has asked me to clear out certain rumors about your master. I would like to meet your master.'

The butler looked at her closely

'You said you are from the King?'

'Yes, I even have an official allowance from him to go on this investigation.' She handed it to the butler 'Can I see your master now?'

'This looks eligible… alright.' The butler said, opening the gate 'but… my master is not here at the moment. You would like to come back another time.'

MA stepped in, enjoying the beautiful, gorgeous castle. Yet something felt… rotten and disgusting…

'I am called Stupid Butler. Here is my colleague, she's called Wicked Maid.' MA was once again shocked to see the blonde girl, she looked just like Gretel. The girl like Gretel gave her a real wicked smile, just like her name.

'Where is Lady Conchita?'

'She has left her lands to me and Maid. I have not an idea where she is now.'

The Butler let her into a chamber.

'Here, you can write an appointment to the lady.'

MA signed her name in the empty note

'Thank you, thanks a lot.' said the Wicked Maid 'in a few weeks please return and see.'

'A few weeks. It's that long?'

'It's our lady's order. When my lady arrived home, she can reconsider.'

'Look, it's important…'

'It's our Lady's orders!' said the twins in unison. Their voice was absolute, meaning they would lose to nothing to keep their master's order.

MA backed down. There was indeed a familiar presence in these two children. A very strong, unbeatable presence.

'Hansel, Gretel?'

The twins didn't respond at first, but then the Wicked Maid spoke

'You are a Levianta residence. You are the next MA.'

'She worked at the lab where we were born?' asked Hansel.

'No, she was the fiancée of the master of the Project.' answered Gretel.

'Then isn't she the enemy?'

Gretel continued, didn't even mind MA's existence

'It's not important for us right now, Hansel. Enemy or not, she's on the King's side. We must obey our lady, don't you remember? We cannot revenge just yet.'

'Wait now; are you two really Hansel and Gretel?'

'Precisely.' Gretel replied sharply.

'Why are you serving her?'

Hansel drew out a butter knife and threatened the Sorceress

'Hansel! Do not do so! She's a person of the King!' Gretel stopped him.

'I don't care! This treacherous woman of Levianta should die today!'

'Hansel!'

'Alright, you are lucky this time!' Hansel declared as he drew his butter knife back.

'I don't need your luck.'

'Oh, you will.' Gretel smiled wickedly 'I'll make sure of it.'

MA frowned at the twins

'You have no reason to serve this person. I'm asking why.'

Gretel smiled bitterly

'Why, you ask? Of course, it is because the lady is our mother. She has come back to us. She hasn't died when the witch attempted to kill her. She is still living… we promised to find our real mother and we have.'

_Mother?_

_Then that means this Conchita person… she… resembles Meta Salmhofer…._

_She RESEMBLES Meta Salmhofer!_

_These children… didn't realize that their mother… gone?_

'But… but… she's not your mother!'

Before she knew it, MA was already outside the cold, dark metal gate. She still stared at the empty garden inside with shock.

XXX

'Heh, now that is more interesting, right Belphegor?' Lucifer smiled warmly as she dismissed the mirror 'It is the battle of not only one now.'

-to be continued

**CAST**

Beelzebub – CUL

Vanica Conchita – MEIKO

Belphegor – IA

Lucifer - ?

MA the Sorceress of Time [a.k.a: Elluka Clockworker] – Megurine Luka

Hansel & Gretel – Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin

Meta Salmhofer – MEIKO

**Notes [references and rants]:**

The Conchita's deal with the Demon and Elluka's investigation was the information I read on the sheets about Evillious Chronicles [pm me for the link, it's in Vietnamese though]. One part said that "In Belzenia, people rumored that Land Lady Conchita is a cannibal. It was also rumored that she made a deal with the devil. The Kingdom of Belzenia had asked the infamous MA the Sorceress to investigate the truth. But after that, Conchita was missing, and the investigation must come to a stop." [Year 325, I translated from Vietnamese]

The Stupid Butler and the Wicked Maid is not confirmed to be Hansel and Gretel though, it's just my own theory. However it is mentioned that the Maid and the Butler followed Conchita because she resembled their 'mother' [Vocaloid wiki]

Originally, Elluka's hair is kind of blonde. After she used her magic to earn the body of Lukana Octo her hair is pink and it stays pink until she meets Kayo Sudou.

Irina Clockworker intended revenge on her sister-in-law for certain reasons stated in Music Box of Reminiscence.

If you have watched Escape of the Witch or listened to MA Keikaku, then you probably understand that Elluka Clockworker knows the project. The position of Mem Aleph [MA] is probably also the reason why a war broke out between Elluka and Irina.

I'm not sure if Kiriru is the master of MA project and the project that gave birth to Hansel and Gretel, or those two projects are just one, but it would be simpler to put it this way. I am confused myself, care to explain?

It's very obvious Lucifer made her only mistake before she fell from Grace. What's the mistake? I don't know. I've never thought of it.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. The Movement to Climax

Beelzebub and The Evil Food Eater Conchita

The Movement to Climax

This is when Conchita started to reach her Gluttony climax and caused 'massive sufferings and deaths'.

Literally

Year 325, Kingdom of Belzenia, Apostate Castle [belongs to Vanica Conchita]

'That's not enough! Bring me more! I want more food, disgusting ones!' Conchita ordered her servants. Hansel quickly boosted down the kitchen and gave new orders to the chef.

'Joseph, the lady requires more food!'

Joseph Crim was Conchita's personal chef. He himself had spent his youth studying of cooking and cuisines. He was determined to cook for the rest of his life. Upon learning that Lady Conchita was a high cuisine lover, Joseph decided to follow and serve her. It turned out well at first, and he was pleased to serve his lady of the good food.

Well… not now.

'Can't the Lady stop eating? It's not everything of this world.'

'Well, it's the lady's orders.' Hansel repeated

Joseph Crim sighed

'Give me about thirty minutes. What's the order this time?'

Hansel drew out the new recipe. Joseph took a look at it and muttered

'What in all nine hells…'

'Get that finished in thirty minutes like you promised, Joseph. Don't get punished.'

Punished? Damn, that was scary.

Joseph sighed. His Lady had been really weird. First, after her deadly illness, her capacity seemed to have expanded to be unlimited. She seemed to have tasted everything as well… no doubt that the rumors rose. And now, she even directly gave him orders to perform… such _treachery _in the name of food.

What human could actually eat down all of these?

'Damn it…'

It only got worse and worse. Vanica promised punishment for ones who disobeyed her. And, pray to God, it must not be _that _punishment.

'I'd better get going.' He whispered to himself, starting to gather disgusting ingredients for the food. It was going to be a long day.

XXX

Beelzebub took thirty minutes to wake up after the bell had rung. She said

'So, today is the day, huh?'

Well, indeed, it is the day of destiny.

The day Vanica Conchita performs the highest consequence possible for Gluttony.

The act of eating her own kind

Cannibalism.

XXX

Joseph Crim sighed as the last dish was merrily taken away by a merry Maid. How could Maid and Butler be so loyal to her, while in common sense, it was… treacherous? They were all ready to serve her those horrible dishes which Joseph himself felt embarrassed of making those.

'_Joseph, remember, it is essential for a cook to respect food, the quality of his dishes. It is our pride. We must be perfect and satisfied of what we bring out to our customers. Do not, I repeat, do not bring out a dish for someone that you yourself would not want to taste at all.'_

Then it hit him.

He couldn't continue this. He was a rightful chef. There was no way he could harm the real cooking this way…

Joseph almost tripped and fell onto the floor. He realized he hadn't even slept for the last two days. His physical abilities were dropping seriously, and without a proper rest, well, he'd end up like a zombie in no time.

_Maybe I should just ask the Lady for a few days off, a person like her can ask Maid or Butler to help making food… I mean… if I can survive two days with no rest, I suppose she can survive a few days without food… she cannot even digest those… things_

It was the thought that would kill his life

_She was all crazy about finding the most disgusting thing and all… maybe I'm not gonna get away with this._

_Well… I'm too tired now… and I cannot move one bit… so if I do not get a rest then probably I'm just gonna die… just which death is better…_

Dying of fatigue or of a cannibal?

Who knows? But Joseph knew…

He was going to end his life one and for all. The Angel of Death will help…

XXX

'Oh wow, you are _so _gonna get Azrael's hate for saying that. She is too bored of suicidal.' Belphegor commented as she dismissed the image floating along the wind.

Her usual friend at the Library asked

'Why did you turn off the show? It's not got interesting.'

'Lucifer, I know you are a paranoid, a psychopath, a free-willed, a narcissist…'

'I am not a narcissist.' Lucifer corrected 'And considering the situation of Hell where every residence is a psychopath, I think that is also crossed out of the list.'

'What did you fall for?'

'I did fall for Pride, but why would you equalize Pride with Narcissism? They are whole different things, believe me. My Pride's worth better. Everyone must learn love himself, right?'

'I don't care.'

'I am trying to convince you with the fact, but it seems you find the rock you have been living under quite comfortable…'

'Who taught you to mock so well?' asked Belphegor with a raised eyebrow 'At any rate, I will not watch anyone committing cannibalism. This is a T rated fic.'

Lucifer shrugged

'If you do not, I will, and I'll make you watch it with me.'

'No… you are not… no!'

The mirrors of Lucifer were summoned all over the room.

'DAMN YOU LUCIFER!'

XXX

'What are you talking about, imbecile, _a few days off?_' Vanica growled, bewildered with rage. How dare her servants defy her?

The Conchita family taught its descendants to live full of their position and act as their positions. Well, Conchita was the master then and her wishes were her servants' commands.

Unlikely for democracy, it is, though.

'You are my servants, and you dare talk back to your master!? Answer me, Joseph Crim?!'

_Here it goes_

'My Lady, I mean not to talk back to you. My health is dropping quite fast, I can no longer serve you well I'm afraid. If I am given the chance to recover, My Lady will be more pleased.'

_That's near to useless. _The Conchita now sitting before him was no longer the elegant Conchita that brought him in with a smile.

Conchita used every cell possible of her brain to figure it out. Her eyes narrowed on the man. When you have subdued to Gluttony, be no surprised that your intelligence will drop quite dramatically. Beelzebub is actually an incredible example of keeping Gluttony in control, so you pretty much call Beelzebub an intelligible person.

That doesn't apply to mortals, after all.

'So…' the Land Lady mocked '… you are just a normal mortal like any of those useless bugs outside. You can't even serve me right. And they praised you too much that day… have you subdued to Lucifer?'

_Yes well damn it, but I am not someone capable of serving monsters as like you. And who is Lucifer?_

'This is your last chance.' Vanica waved her hand, not wanting to lose her chef. But who knew, if she got more pissed off…

Joseph Crim shook his head

'Then you have subdued to Beelzebub. I'm afraid I cannot. This is not dictatorship. Workers ought to have their rest.'

_You have reached my limits, young man._

'You said I subdued to _Beelzebub?! _Damn, why would I hail down her?! She is just someone I once had a deal with. I and she have nothing more in common! You dared to insult your master like that?!'

Vanica left her feast table. As if they had known, the Maid and the Butler came after Joseph, stopping any attempt to escape. When she approached, Vanica viciously snatched the man's blue hair

'This blue hair is the perfect spice for today's meal. Servants, punish him!'

XXX

'Ew! Yuck!' Belphegor shouted at the top of her lungs. The wind stirred up strongly again and this time, fortunately, smashed all the mirrors of Lucifer to pieces. It apparently didn't work a number of times back then. Maybe Lucifer allowed that to happen, or she just dismissed the mirrors in a dramatic way.

'What the heck was that for?! Need I add the category of sadist to your number of disorders!?'

Lucifer rolled her eyes as she shrugged

'One should be brave and face his darkest fear. And you know, you should stay updated with the information.'

Belphegor squashed a book at her head, but she dodged that

'Hell I don't need YOU to tell me what's gonna happen next, and now I saw it and I'm gonna vomit!'

'You are _not _going to vomit.'

The Demon of Sloth clenched her jaw

'Since when could you start using angelic powers again? That is the blessings, only used by high-class angels, and it can make things change the way the user wants.'

'Well, I regret using that, my Divine Punishment just got a bit harsher.'

'You do have the virtue of trying everything yourself.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.'

'At any rate, I will vomit if I have to ever mention that word…'

'No wonder this dictionary has not the word 'cannibal'…'

A needle was thrown flying at Lucifer again and she moved her head, making it hit a wall and melt the wall with a strange type of acid.

'Wow, thrill. I didn't even know your killing intention was that much?'

'Why are you so good at mocking people!?'

'You haven't met Mike.'

'Who the hell is Mike?'

'Oh, don't mind that. The best mocker should be the Old Man himself actually.'

Belphegor smirked

'Hereditary, it seems.'

'Now look who is the good one at mocking others?' Lucifer stated.

'We can stop this conversation now. That guy Joseph Crim is kind of unlucky, right? He is a great talent.'

'Oh the talent thing, you remind me so much of Uriel. I bet she is biting her nails waiting for Master of the Hellish Yard to give him permissions entering Heaven.'

'She is stupid or what? Who do you think Master of the Hellish Yard is? She wouldn't have stayed on that throne for as long as this if she was biased.'

'Yeah, Uriel has a child's naivety. You cannot blame.'

Belphegor played with another gust of air

'Well, who are the next victims?'

'The only two people left, that Twins of Gods and all the blabbering. I, though without proof, believe that there's a reason they are called Twins of Gods.'

'I don't believe you at that… but how can they die?'

'Ah, they probably can reborn into something more useful.'

Belphegor grinned

'It's gonna be over, right?'

'Sure, I hope that Beelzebub's way is correct this time. If she can put up a show as good as Asmodeus', I will so treat her lunch.'

XXX

'Gula, may I talk to you?' Beelzebub demanded politely. The seeds brightened and replied

'My master?'

'I believe you know that you are about to be awakened.'

'Yes, my lady, I know. The adrenaline is rising. But it is soon to be so careful…'

'A thousand years with immortals just equals to a blink of an eye. I still remember vividly the day I first met Lucifer, who still was an Angel. And I think it was five thousand years or so.'

'Five thousand, eight hundred and seventy five years, my lady. And you were bashed to the point farther than losing, and even then Lord Lucifer is yet the Morning Star.' Gula corrected.

_And please not be so wise. It is fearful for a Glutton like you to be so wise. _The Sin added.

Yeah, her wisdom was correct, damn it.

'Why must you be so repetitive of that failure? How many folks are there in the world that can defeat Lucifer anyway?'

Beelzebub's tone changed

'I would like to request something.'

'Please do.'

'After Conchita meets whatever bad ending Belphegor and Lucifer implied, you will be awakened. After your awakening, no matter who you work with, who that glass was passed on…'

'I will be loyal to you…'

'No,' Beelzebub stopped the sin 'I do not doubt your loyalty. You need to beware of everything. The humans searching for the Vessels have nothing really good in their minds. They are all broken people yearning for a better future. A utopia, they call it so. You must not believe anyone, but I give you your freedom. Do not let anyone know your intention, alright?'

Had Gula had a body, she would have grinned like a Cheshire cat.

'Sure, my lady, it is even easier than I expected.'

-to be continued

**CAST**

Beelzebub – CUL

Vanica Conchita – MEIKO

Belphegor – IA

Lucifer - ?

Wicked Maid and Stupid Butler/Gretel and Hansel – Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len

Joseph Crim – KAITO

Gula – MEIKO

**Notes [references and rants]:**

I want to focus on Crim's background a little bit and gave him some acting ground. I found it quite funny that Vanica had a chef to make her such disgusting dishes. I just feel Joseph is a good chef and well… I want to make him a nice character.

Remember, this tale is just a retelling of the song, and so it will not focus on how Conchita had that… love to food. It was explained that the people of her family are most food lovers. Anyways, there should be no dramatic events that lead her to be such a Glutton like that… or led her to become an exotic food lover. I mean, should there be a breakdown to her so that her brain dysfunction? No! Some things are best left as they are.

Lucifer is often described as being a narcissist, but this Lucifer has pride only. I don't quite like the narcissist idea. Maybe I am really not fond of the story of Narcissus, in which the poor guy was cursed by Nemesis for being too prideful to love. Oh damn, Pride, there Pride goes again.

It seems like the Fallen Angel has much personality disorders, or she is just sharper than most beings.

Gula had yet a form. She only achieved it after her awakening. It seems that Gula favored cannibalism as well. Too bad.

If things go on well I will make another story of Asmodeus' performance.

The Divine Punishment thing is what I make up. The thing is after her fall, Lucifer was stamped with a Punishment Mark by God to inflict unbearable, continuous pain on her; the pain increases when Lucifer resort to using Angelic Powers. Well, Lucifer could put up with that, and she even uses Angelic Powers more than Dark Arts.


	5. Climax

**Beelzebub and The Evil Food Eater Conchita**

The Climax

This is the time for the cannibal frenzy. LET THE FESTIVAL BEGIN!

In her hunger, after losing her chef and swallowing down all the foods remained in the kitchen and on the banquet, Vanica growled. It was still not satisfying. She couldn't stand it. She could not lose to such a demon. She could not be inferior to Beelzebub.

'My Lady,' the voice of her Butler ', would you like me and Maid to find you more food?'

Her hungry, starving eyes averted to the twin servants. They were very loyal. They never failed to serve her right. But now… it would come to the point of no return.

It had already been too late to hide away from the Gluttony.

Vanica turned to her servants

'Oh, my butler over there, what do _you _taste like?'

On that faithful day, blood had been spilled all over the castle.

It is the price of Gluttony, in its original meaning.

XXX

_Time passed by, the Apostate Castle became more and more empty_

_There was no one and there was nothing left_

_Even so, she kept her search of_

_The most disgusting food in the planet_

…

Even so, Vanica Conchita wasn't satisfied

After trying out every dish in the planet

They were still unable to match Blood Grave.

Vanica Conchita still hadn't found it.

What could it be?

Vanica Conchita gazed around. There was nothing more that she had not tasted. Everything had been swallowed down… and still.

She wasn't satisfied.

In that uncontrollable hunger, her eyes met her own blooded hand

Her smile started to form and widened

'That's right… there's still _one dish _I have never tried out…'

Finally, she had found it!

It was disgusting.

It was painful.

The pain and disgust was unbearable, as she chewed down more and more of that 'dish'.

_This is it!_

_This is my answer to you, Beelzebub the Lord of the Flies!_

_I HAVE WON, LORD OF THE FLIES!_

While Vanica triumphed in her own supposed end, was it really worth her own sanity to find the answer that was too obvious?

Nothing, nothing, is more superior to one than oneself, be it beauty or disgust.

XXX

'No way!' Beelzebub shouted out loud, slamming Lucifer's table hard 'You are really an idiot!' she growled as she saw the events from the mirror of Lucifer.

Lucifer raised a brow: _Really an idiot? Beelzebub, you are really awesome! All that bloodiness and disgust and you say one thing like this?_

Second Lessons: Beelzebub is very indifferent and _optimistic_ when it comes to bloodshed.

Lucifer grinned

'I was right, then! There is one and only one dish Conchita could never taste if she wanted to save her miserable life…'

'_That _is a dish!?'

Lucifer got serious up

'Oh, uh? Beelzebub, you never considered _that _a dish?'

'NO! I AM NOT INSANE! BUT SHE… SHE IS NOT EVEN _SENSIBLE_!?'

Lucifer shrugged

'Alright, calm down right there, Beelzebub. Humans are hardly sensible. It's good that you are a bit sensible. And so I thought…

'What did you _think!?'_

'Never mind.'

Beelzebub gritted. More than five thousand years had passed, and Beelzebub couldn't quite say she could now take on Lucifer in battle. No one messes with the Morning Star.

The Morning Star smiled

'The method of Peace is resolving conflicts by peaceful methods, means on the negotiating table.'

'Right, that should be the reason why you are such a good _negotiator_.' Beelzebub murmured. Lucifer rolled her eyes.

Beelzebub coughed

'Anyways, I have to say she won the bet. After tasting everything in the world, she resulted to a terrifying solution. Damn it, now after Mephistopheles I'm screwed up.'

'That's true, at any rate, the Contract has been carried out very well, Conchita got what she wanted and you got what you need, there's no need for regretting this. I sometimes view you Demons really angelic, more than angels…'

'You said I was what?'

'Never mind.'

Beelzebub scowled. She turned around to leave when Lucifer called to her

'Oh, Beel, remember to find a punishment _suitable _to her, ok?'

Beelzebub stopped dead on her tracks

_F- it! That's right! If she ate everything in the world, even the most disgusting foods, how would she be afraid of my punishment!_

And since that day, Beelzebub would never grant anyone the ability to eat everything in the world, with no limits of quantity, quality, safety and so on. So, if you would like to contract with Beelzebub, dare not speak of what Conchita had wanted. You have been warned.

XXX

_The most disgusting food to Lady Conchita_

_That is, yes, that is…_

_Herself_

_Everything in the world, she had already tasted_

_Yet no one ever knew what __**she **__tasted like._

XXX

'Who would want to know that!?'

-to be concluded in next chapter

**CAST**

Beelzebub – CUL

Vanica Conchita – MEIKO

Lucifer - ?

Stupid Butler/Hansel – Kagamine Len

**Notes [references and rants]:**

This is really an unimpressive Climax. I mean, it's too short, and if I get too bloody, I will run out of words to describe, and I will have to change the rating. I also think that maybe I should cut off the Aftermath and merge it here, or piece up the previous chapters shorter to have a more balanced number of words each chap. But to be honest, I am a Belphegor believer.

The _italics, _normally, are thoughts associated with characters mentioned above. However, some lines of those italics are actually descriptions from the song Evil Food Eater Conchita. You can make them out.

Gluttony general means excessive consumption of something, so not necessarily food I think, but this one is in its literal meaning, food.

The punishment for the sin of Gluttony placed by Beelzebub was not stated, but you can possibly guess it out, right?

I kinda forgot to tell you this in Chapter 1, see the song Evil Food Eater Conchita [or Repulsive Food Eater Conchita, or Evil Epicurean Conchita, blah blah blah, things like that, just google it up. Me? I like the first name I've stated first.]

I learned of E.C wiki lately and they said Conchita reached the point of being 'fat' and then after a few days ill to death she became the slim lady and stay still as the same lady even when she committed Gluttony… Damn I'd have to add to the reason of her dealing with Beelzebub is to keep her beauty. Everyone succumbs to Pride these days.


	6. Aftermath

**A/N:** Ah, thanks readers for spending your time reading this story and I hope you are all satisfied with that… uh… sticky, nasty Climax. Well, after the Climax there's always a new prelude, and there's always a going down conclusion.

Review reply: Ah, yes, thank you for reviewing. I do plan to do the Sins, except for Pride and Wrath because the Pride story is too damn long and difficult and I haven't thought of how the Wrath story happens to be since there's yet a story for Wrath.

As for the Clockwork Lullaby I don't have a real idea what the hell it is all about to even write a story LOL. Maybe on a random sunny day some ideas may pop up… but the Sins stories are guaranteed.

**Beelzebub and The Evil Food Eater Conchita**

Aftermath

Lucifer smirked as Beelzebub angrily left her office. She calmly took up a book and opened it, but then tossed it aside with little interest.

'Oh damn, so now it's my turn to act right? Damn it, and I just thought it would not be over so soon.' She whispered to herself. She drew out the golden stones and sighed

'Here Pride goes.'

Lucifer calmly summoned a handkerchief from thin air and carefully polished the stones. Upon being polished, the stone was lit up and brightened, even more than any Vessel. After a long while, when the light finally died out, there appeared two large mirrors.

'One mirror shall be mine. The other, I shall release it outside the world. My favorite sinner will find its way to reach this mirror.' Lucifer giggled alone upon the creation of her sin Vessels 'And to tell the truth, having only one mirror is really stupid. I'd rather split one into four and let there be four versions of the mirror in the real world.'

When Lucifer was about to attempt the split spell, something put her off.

'Oh, well, never mind.' She said as she canceled the spell 'They say Greed is a sin, don't they? I can't be too greedy. I need to leave someone be greedy as well, right?'

'Master, you are joking around again.'

'Sorry Superbia, but I know it all. It will be split, just not by me but in the hands of others. For me, I have no comments about that.'

In a wave of her hand one mirror was sent disappearing. It was placed in the human world, ready to taint any human touching it. The other, she made it hanging on the wall

'This way, I can keep track of things better. Superbia and Vanagloria can move freely between the mirrors unless it is completely sealed. And, I know that it shall never be _completely _sealed.'

Satisfied with her new idea, she came back to her paper work at hand

'Well, since Beelzebub and Asmodeus put up such good shows, I cannot be inferior to them, can I?'

Since the Light Bearer will never be inferior to anyone. She will be superior to all.

'Oh, and Master of the Hellish Yard, since when did you have this idea of managing Hell this way? Making Demons do paper work? Are we that bored?'

XXX

The Kingdom of Belzenia

On the streets, many were whispering of rumors. Rumors were that the scary vampire girl Vanica Conchita gone missing. There was nothing left known of her existence, along with her workers and servants. All gone, just for a day.

'There's no reason to continue this search anymore, MA the Sorceress. The Kingdom appreciated your help.' A royal investigator reported to Elluka 'She has gone missing. We have found no traces of her.'

MA stayed staring at the bloody castle. It seemed off, but she couldn't tell why.

A normal person cannot disappear just there without a sign. There was something unusual to it.

'MA the Sorceress?' he asked.

MA came forward, nearer and nearer to the banquet that should have been used to serve the woman that disappeared.

On that banquet, all dishes were gone. There were traces of foods, but all dishes were gone. As if someone was too hungry to even eat down the plates and bowls…

Except for a beautiful, elegant glass standing on the banquet. Of course, it was still tainted with blood. There was a trace of a palm holding on it. Conchita's glass, MA thought.

Inside the glass was that same liquor again. MA took the glass up her nose and smelled

'Such strong flavor…' she whispered.

'Ma'am?' the investigator asked again.

'Oh, I am sorry' said MA 'I was distracted. I have been wondering if I could take this glass as a tribute…'

'I believe it would not be a problem, ma'am. But why suddenly you wanted to have it?'

'I just think it was what I was looking for.'

XXX

'Hey, have you heard the news?'

'Yeah, what's up?'

'Vanica Conchita has vanished!'

'Eh, really? I didn't know!'

'Aw, you should talk to people more often! Yeah, she disappeared. You remember the famous Sorceress of Levianta that was invited to investigate on this?'

'Yeah, she was hired to investigate if Vanica Conchita really committed cannibalism.'

'Well, that investigation must be discontinued. Every trace was gone. They couldn't even find a proof that Vanica had existed there!'

'That would rather be good! I was so terrified when I heard about her. It was so… you know… scary, and I think I couldn't sleep well when she was still outside. I just hope that she was dead for good.'

'Ha, don't worry. If she planned to escape to another country to commit that again, she would not get away this time. We are just enjoying our days.'

'I also hope no one would ever try her appetite again.'

In that noisy atmosphere, a Sorceress silently walked past. Under her cloak was a glass filled with a red liquid…

-THE END.

Full list of **CAST** [that appeared from the start to the end]

Beelzebub – CUL

Vanica Conchita – MEIKO

Belpehgor – IA

Lucifer - ?

Elluka Clockworker/MA the Sorceress – Megurine Luka

Stupid Butler and Wicked Maid/Hansel and Gretel – Kagamine Len and Rin

Joseph Crim – KAITO

Abaddon – Nekomura Iroha

Irina Clockworker – ?

Gula – MEIKO

Superbia – Kagamine Len

**Notes [references and rants]:**

So it is the end to the Glutton! I hope you enjoy my crappy writing, and if you can make it here and if you like this story I would like to utterly thank you for it. I certainly have a habit of writing things in too many words; see I'm ranting with too many words here, so I hope I didn't play on your patience.

First off, if I recall correctly after the events of Vanica Conchita there goes the events of Daughter of Evil. That explains the scene of talking alone by Lucifer. Now that scene really did make Lucifer a psychopath.

Secondly, Lucifer made two mirrors, representing two connotations (?) of Pride: Vanity and Pride. In fact, Vanity is the Pride portrayed by Riliane d'Autriche, while Pride is the one portrayed by Allen Avadonia. Well, let's call it the negative connotation and the positive connotation of Pride. And yes, the negative one, Vanagloria the Vanity, was sent to the living world, while the second one, Superbia the Pride, was kept near Lucifer's side. That's why there's only the Waitress, and she was stated to be sad of losing her other half [Heartbeat Clocktower]. Yes, this is another of my stupid theories.

Thirdly, if you have any questions please ask in the review or just PM.

P.S: I forgot to say, Master of the Hellish Yard is indeed Satan, and Satan is a she. This is already decided by MOTHY, it's not my doings!


End file.
